Crazy Stupid Silly Love
"Crazy Stupid Silly Love" é um single digital do grupo misto global NOW UNITED lançada em 11 de de agosto de 2019 oficialmente, e em 23 de setembro de 2019 em plataformas digitais. Performistas * Heyoon (Canto e Dança) * Josh (Canto e Dança) * Diarra (Canto e Dança) * Noah (Canto e Dança) * Bailey (Canto e Dança) * Any (Canto e Dança) * Sabina (Canto de Apoio e Dança) * Krystian (Canto de Apoio e Dança) * Sina (Dança) * Joalin (Dança) * Hina (Dança) * Shivani (Dança) * Sofya (Dança) * Lamar (Atuação) * Velocity Dance Convention (Dança de Fundo) Download Digital Spotify Letra |-|Original= ( ) ( ) integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ / Cause you’ve got Crazy, stupid, silly love And you got me begging for it Tuesday night, we’re getting lost Yeah, that’s what I want Makes me light up when we touch Yeah, you got me acting foolish Crazy, stupid, silly love Yeah, that’s what I want integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ It's all feeling integrante=Noah|line=Too good, but it is Don’t say that you’re done yet, yeah yeah}} [ / / My soul’s living ( ) ( ) integrante=Noah|line=Noah}}/ / Cause you’ve got Crazy, stupid, silly love And you got me begging for it Tuesday night, we’re getting lost Yeah, that’s what I want Makes me light up when we touch Yeah, you got me acting foolish Crazy, stupid, silly love Yeah, that’s what I want Crazy, stupid, silly love And you got me begging for it Tuesday night, we’re getting lost Yeah, that’s what I want Makes me light up when we touch Yeah, you got me acting foolish Crazy, stupid, silly love Yeah, that’s what I want |-|Tradução= Bata, bata na minha porta Trabalhe, trabalhe comigo, amor Ela está lá dizendo Faça amor, e não guerra Não é esse o propósito de tudo? Sim, sim Caminhe, caminhe através do fogo Fale, fale em desejo Ela está lá brincando Me levando, me levando mais alto Tão errado, mas tão certo Porque é o melhor dia da minha vida (da minha vida) Quando você está ao meu lado (ao meu lado) Eu não quero desperdiçar tempo É disso que eu gosto Eu não me canso, canso, canso disso Porque você tem Amor louco, estúpido e bobo E você me fez implorar por isso Terça à noite, a gente se perdendo Sim, é isso o que eu quero Eu me acendo quando nos tocamos Sim, você me fez agir de maneira tola Amor louco, estúpido e bobo Sim, é isso o que eu quero Dê mais do que você recebe Mais emoção do que razão Tudo está parecendo Bom demais, mas Não diga que você já está cansada, sim, sim Continue beijando minha pele Estou respirando de novo Minha alma está vivendo Deus respondeu minhas orações De que outra forma você poderia existir? Porque é o melhor dia da minha vida (da minha vida) Quando você está ao meu lado (ao meu lado) Eu não quero desperdiçar tempo É disso que eu gosto Eu não me canso, canso, canso disso Porque você tem Amor louco, estúpido e bobo E você me fez implorar por isso Terça à noite, a gente se perdendo Sim, é isso o que eu quero Eu me acendo quando nos tocamos Sim, você me fez agir de maneira tola Amor louco, estúpido e bobo Sim, é isso o que eu quero Amor louco, estúpido e bobo E você me fez implorar por isso Terça à noite, a gente se perdendo Sim, é isso o que eu quero Eu me acendo quando nos tocamos Sim, você me fez agir de maneira tola Amor louco, estúpido e bobo Sim, é isso o que eu quero Distribuição de Linhas # (34,4 segundos) # (12,9 segundos) # (12,1 segundos) # (8,4 segundos) # (5,5 segundos) # (2,5 segundos) Galeria Fotos Conceituais Em breve. Capturas de Tela 1_Diarra_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Diarra 2_Lamar_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Lamar 3_Sabina_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Sabina 4_Shivani_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Shivani (à esquerda) 5_Sofya_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Sofya 6_Any_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Any 7_Noah_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Noah 8_Krystian_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Krystian 9_Bailey_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Bailey 10_Hina_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Hina (ao centro) 11_Heyoon_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Heyoon 12_Sina_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Sina 13_Joalin_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Joalin 14_Josh_CSSL_Captura_de_Tela.png|Josh Vídeos Em breve. Curiosidades * É a primeira música em que Josh apresenta linhas em solo. ** Em What Are We Waiting For e For The Love of It/Sundin Ang Puso, Josh também teve linhas, mas foram em duo, vocal de fundo ou grupo. * Os macacões azul e laranja usados pelos integrantes foi feito pela Tommy Hilfiger. * Sofya entrou em hiato de dois meses depois dessa música, se ausentado das atividades a partir de então. * Boa parte dos integrantes de dança tiveram pouco destaque, uma vez que eram muitas pessoas para serem filmadas além dos integrantes de canto. Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Heyoon Categoria:Josh Categoria:Diarra Categoria:Noah Categoria:Bailey Categoria:Any Categoria:2019